


practice

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, I wrote this instead of revising, Kissing, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know, Hajime, even if hedidlike you, he’s not gonna stick around if you’re a bad kisser.”
Relationships: Himemiya Touri & Shino Hajime, Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime, Himemiya Touri/Suou Tsukasa, Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	practice

Tori desperately wanted to yank his hair out. Hajime had been rambling about Tomoya for what felt like a lifetime.

"...it's so embarrassing, but...ah, Tori-kun...I really wish he liked me..."

He groaned inwardly. This _sucked._ Discussions between him and Hajime had ended up like this one way or another throughout the entire week. It wasn’t like he wasn’t _supportive_ of Hajime, it was just, listening to him go on and on about his sappy feelings was so mind-numbingly _boring._ He had to spice things up somehow. So he interrupted Hajime mid-rant, opening his mouth and letting it run wild, not sure where he was about to take this conversation but hoping it was somewhere _interesting._

“You know, Hajime, even if he _did_ like you, he’s not gonna stick around if you’re a bad kisser.”

Hajime’s eyes widened in surprise, blood quickly rising to his cheeks.

“Wh-What?”

“You heard me.” Tori smirked at him. “A first kiss between a couple has to be special, right? You’ve gotta blow his mind. If you give him a totally lame kiss, you’ll put him off.”

Hajime looked mortified, and for a second Tori almost felt guilty, but he was having too much fun with this to think about it.

“Oh no...I’ve never k-kissed anyone before, Tori-kun...what if I’m terrible at it…?”  
“Seriously? You haven’t had your first kiss yet? Boo. You’re definitely gonna suck.”

Hajime’s eyes were downcast, and his hands were clasped tightly in his lap. Tori realised he may have taken things too far, so he hurriedly tried to make up for it.

“Don’t worry, though. I’ll help you practice.”

...was not what he was expecting to say. But Hajime looked at him, wearing an expression of both shock and relief, and Tori decided he wasn’t totally against this idea.

“Tori-kun...you’ve kissed before?” Hajime asked in amazement. Tori was slightly offended by how surprised Hajime sounded.

“Of course I have! I’ve got tons of experience.” He remembered his first kiss, when he and Tsukasa were tackling each other to the ground and somehow ended up making out. They never actually spoke about it.

“Ah...I see…” Hajime fiddled with his sleeves. “...so you’re really willing to help me?”

“Sure I am. Friends help each other, don’t they?” Tori gave him an encouraging smile. “I want things to work out between you and Tomoya.”

Hajime seemed to be relaxing now. He met Tori’s gaze and smiled back.

“Tori-kun...thank you...thank you so much! I’m so grateful…!”  
“Mhm. Now get over here and try to kiss me.”

Hajime squirmed a little, but eventually he began to shuffle closer and closer to Tori until their knees were touching. Tori leaned in slowly, and Hajime did the same, but didn’t advance any further, so they were both awkwardly waiting for something to happen. Tori was starting to grow impatient when Hajime suddenly ghosted his lips with a brief kiss, and then immediately pulled away. It had ended before it even started. 

“What the heck, Hajime!? What kind of kiss was _that?_ ” Tori asked him, scrunching his nose.

“I-I’m so sorry Tori-kun!” Hajime squeaked, bowing his head in apology. “It just...feels so awkward…”

Tori’s expression softened. He reached out and put his hand on Hajime’s shoulder in a reassuring way.

“Just...close your eyes and imagine I’m Tomoya, okay? If that makes it easier…”  
Hajime nodded, and hastily shut his eyes. Tori watched his features relax as he assumedly thought about Tomoya. There was a few moments silence, and then Hajime was leaning in to press their lips together, and Tori found his own eyes closing.

This felt different compared to his kiss with Tsukasa. This was soft, gentle, not perfect but still nice all the same, whereas kissing Tsukasa had been rough, desperate, rushed as if they were scared of being caught. Tori wondered what it would be like to kiss Tsukasa like this instead, in a slow and tender manner. Then he wondered why he was thinking about Tsukasa right now, and _then_ he came to a horrifying realization that he decided he would dismiss until further notice.

Then Hajime was pulling away, and it was over.

Tori looked at the ground first, and then, shyly, glanced up at Hajime. His cheeks were flushed bright red, and he was panting slightly. A smile danced its way onto Tori’s lips.

“Good job, Hajime. That was pretty nice. Just add some tongue and Tomoya’s bound to love you.”

With that, he got up and walked away to go pester Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> awooga


End file.
